Un Giro En El Tiempo
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: Crossover. Qué pasa cuando diferentes épocas chocan en una sola? Fic Romántico y divertido. Entra si quieres saber que pasa. :
1. Comienzo

Hola chicos y chicas. Mis fieles lectores :D Aui traigo una nueva historia, que prometo que les va a gustar. Es algo loca, pero se que les va a gustar. Esto lo escribi junto con mi gran amiga AnaCull3n. Les invito a que lean las historias de ella que son buenas.

Les aclaro que esta historia es un completo crossover...

_Disclaimer: Ni Edward Cullen ni Ruben Seldesthiere... son de mi pertenencia. (Por desgracia... u.u)_

Sin más los dejo con el inicio.

* * *

***Narra Ana***

Maldita película. Había llorado toda la tarde gracias a una hermosa película, "Blind". La había visto miles de veces, pero es que es perfecta.

El protagonista, Ruben, era ciego y murió, murió por la chica que amaba. Sí, soy demasiado sentimental, pero es que como pudo morir? Y por esa mujer tan…. fea? A parte, Ruben era demasiado lindo!

Pero qué estoy diciendo? Es solo una película, no?

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta de mi casa. De seguro que era mi mejor amiga, Emma, yo le decía _Em_, ya saben, como diminutivo. Habíamos quedado en hacer una pijamada en mi casa, porque acababa de salir de una horrible relación y necesitaba de mi amiga, y la haríamos esta noche. Me levante del sofá, limpiándome las lágrimas y abrí la puerta.

-Anaaaa! –exclamó estirando sus brazos, sonriente y luego se puso seria –que te paso? Estas bien? Robbie apareció verdad? Es que si lo encuentro juro que lo…

-YA…Tranquila! –Comencé a reír y luego me quede seria de pronto. Ugh. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a ese? –Estaba viendo una película y fue triste… eso es todo. Ahora pasa!

Emma entró conmigo y dejamos las cosas de ella en mi habitación. Luego nos tiramos, literalmente, en el sofá. Mirábamos la televisión en silencio, cosa que es rara en mi amiga y en mí, así que comencé a hablar de la película.

-Creo que Ruben está en un mejor…lugar? –se alzó de hombros.

-No, se mató por esa mujer, ella tiene la culpa! –fruncí el ceño.

-Pero Ana… él técnicamente está vivo.

-Si, lo sé, es sólo una película, pero igual esta muerto! –mi amiga rodó sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tal vez hay segunda parte.

-No, ya busque y no lo hay –Ambas nos quedamos calladas. _Ana contrólate, es solo una película_ me dije a mi misma. –Quieres chocolate?

-SI! –respondió saltando desde su lugar en el sofá. No pude contenerme y me reí mientras le pasaba una barra de chocolate. –Gracias! –miraba la barra como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida. Y luego comenzó a comérsela. Era una loca por los dulces.

Comenzó a ver hacia ningún lado en particular, al menos eso creo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Em? Emma? Qué pasa? –me comencé a preocupar.

-Creo que veo… -pausó y me miró- gente muerta…

Esa frase sonó tan… loca. Pobre, le afecto la barra de chocolate! Comencé a reírme lo más fuerte que pude.

-ANA! Hablo enserio, si no porque veo a _Ruben_?

-Qué? Lo ves de veras? –ella asintió – Estas demente?

-No lo estoy… -coloco su mirada donde estaba antes y sonrió. ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-Me estas asustando… eres una loca, decime que te pasa!

-Es que también veo a Edward Cullen…

Es esto posible? Qué diantres está pasando? Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que de la nada aparecieron dos intercomunicadores y una nota. Emma y yo nos miramos asustadas. Me levanté de mi lugar alcanzando la nota y mi amiga iba detrás de mí. La recogí y comencé a leerla en voz alta.

-"Cierra tus ojos y r_espira hondo pensado hacia donde quieres ir. Cuenta hasta tres y mira donde apareces. R&E_"… R&E? –repetí al final.

-Qué rayos? –Observe a Em sujetar los intercomunicadores y me pasó uno a mí. –Y ahora qué?

-Cómo que ahora qué? No quieres ver a donde nos llevaría esto? –Soy tan curiosa que quería llegar al fondo de esto.

-Mmm… -dudó por un momento. –Está bien, vamos! –cerro sus ojos dándome un tipo de señal. La seguí.

Respiramos hondo, comencé a contar hasta tres y en el lugar que pensé estar fue en donde Ruben estuviera. Estaba obsesionada con esa película, creo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue haber chocado contra algo realmente frío. Alcé mi rostro y miré a mis alrededores. No había seña de mi amiga, rápidamente me puse de pie dándome cuenta que estaba rodeada de nieve.

¿Dónde estaba metida?

***Narra Emma***

Qué acababa de ver? A Ruben? Tanto me había afectado ese chocolate? No, esperen. Estoy viendo a Edward Cullen, sonreí al verlo. Oficialmente estoy desquiciada y loca, lo que me faltaba.

De un momento a otro, Ruben y Edward no estaban en donde los había visto. Pero cómo…? De la nada aparecieron dos intercomunicadores junto con una nota. Estaba segura que solo Ana y yo estábamos allí. Ella y yo cruzamos nuestras asustadas miradas. Me levanté de mi lugar siguiendo a Ana, que estaba a punto de alcanzar la nota. Luego la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Cierra tus ojos y r_espira hondo pensado hacia donde quieres ir. Cuenta hasta tres y mira donde apareces. R&E_"… R&E? –Ana repitió.

-Qué rayos? –No entendía nada de que estaba pasando. Sujeté los walkie talkies y le pasé uno a mí amiga. –Y ahora qué? –pregunté.

-Cómo que ahora qué? No quieres ver a donde nos llevaría esto? –Abrí mis ojos como platos. La verdad no quería saberlo.

-Mmm… -Vacilé un momento –Está bien, vamos! –me decidí por arriesgarme y cerré mis ojos de una vez.

Ana comenzó a contar hasta tres, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. ¿Y si no pasaba nada cuando abriera mis ojos? Imaginé a Edward. Porqué? Ugh. No lo sé, pero imagine su casa también, esa hermosa casa con paredes de cristal. Ya no escuche mas a Ana, así que abrí mis ojos. Estaba en medio de un hospital. ¿QUÉ?

-Ana…? Anaa…? Donde estas? –comencé desesperada al no saber donde diantres estaba metida. No hubo respuesta.

Miré que traía una especia de bolsito, ahí encontré mi intercomunicador. Lo usaría después, primero tenía que averiguar porque llegué parar a un hospital. Las enfermeras me miraban raro. Opte por callarme y calmarme y caminar. Todo estaba muy callado hasta que escuché un susurro en una habitación:

-La madre de Edward Anthony Masen murió… -hubo una pausa, me acerque a la puerta- debo hacerlo ahora, debo salvarlo…

-Mierda. Estoy en un hospital y en 1918! –me dije a mi misma, y en ese instante escuche a alguien gritar. Debe haber sido Edward. Pobre mi chiquito.

Me aleje de la habitación y me senté en la banca que había enfrente. Me hice la dormida y cuando sentí que el doctor salió, que obviamente era Carlisle, me levante y entre a la habitación. Creo que la transformación no había durado mucho, no me explico exactamente el porqué.

-Quien eres?- la voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos y me pellizque. Quizá tanto dulce me haya hecho mal y este en casa de Ana durmiendo. Pero nada.

Me miraba fijamente, sentía sus ojos penetrar en mi. Claro era un _newborn,_ sediento por sangre, pero eso no me importaba. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos y no se movían. El chico parecía piedra, ya entendía a Bella cuando decía aquello, era simplemente…hermoso.

-A-Alguien…? –al escuchar mi contestación rodó sus ojos y se volteó, dándome la espalda.

-Eres una enfermera? Porque si es así, no necesito medicamentos. El Dr. Cullen ya me los puso… -su voz era algo fría en ese momento.

-Pues te alegrara saber que no soy ninguna enfermera. –sonreí, aunque él no me miró.

-Mira, no me siento bien, mi madre acaba de morir, perdí a toda mi familia y me convertí en un monstruo…

-No..-lo interrumpí, jamás podía dejar que dijera eso. –No estas solo, tendras una hermosa familia y no eres ningún monstruo… eres un vampiro, y qué? Es genial… Y déjame decirte que Bella jamás te tendrá, está bien? –Oops, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento.

-Bella? De que hablas? Cómo sabes tanto de mí y de lo que soy? –Se volteó a mirarme bastante confundido.

-N-no im-importa… Solo lo sé… Vine por ti, a sacarte de aquí. Ahora si no te importa, vámonos porque este hospital me asusta. –traté de acercarme más a él para poder ayudarlo a bajarse de la cama gigante de hospital.

Cuando Edward se levantó, me percate de que estaba con esa bata de hospitales, que no tenía ningún cierre por detrás. Me ruboricé de solo pensar en lo que iba a ver. Pero antes de que nos moviéramos más, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado –nos dijo la persona. A continuación lo único que hice fue ponerme al lado de Edward y abrazarlo, realmente estaba asustada.

***Narra Ana***

Me levanté de donde había caído. Me abracé a mí misma, estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Moriría congelada. ¿Porqué hay tanta nieve aqui? Oh! Si, ya recordé. Era el mismo paisaje de la película.

-Ruben? –me atreví a gritar. Me sentí tan tonta, pero algo debía intentar, no?

Miré a lo lejos y ahí estaba la casa que estaba buscando, la que estaba en medio de la nada. La casa de Ruben. Mientras caminaba, algo tiesa por el frío, me encontré un papel tirado en la nieve, estaba medio enterrado, pero alcanzaba a ver unos números "_1936_". Genial. Me dirigí a la casa y toqué la puerta algo suave, no tenía tantas fuerzas por culpa de maldito frío.

Una señora abrió la puerta y me miró.

-Estas aquí para leer? –me dijo. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Ni idea, sólo asentí.

-Pasa.. –dijo de mala gana. Esta señora no me daba confianza. –Mi hijo es ciego y le encanta que le lean. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo porque no sé leer. Vamos para que lo conozcas.

_OMG_! Estaba muriendo. Ya sabía que el hijo era… Ruben.

-SAL DE AQUÍ! –Ruben comenzó a gritar cuando entré a la habitación, la señora ni siquiera quiso entrar. Ugh, vaya madre.

-No voy a salir.

-SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA! –le di un manotazo en la mejilla. Que se le ocurra decirme _idiota_ de nuevo y verá.

Sé que le caía mal, lo sé. Me dolía eso, pero es que debía aprender a comportarse. Le leí durante varios días. A decir verdad dos días, y ahora no lo entendía. Quería tocar mi rostro. Debería dejarlo?

-Por favor…-era la milésima vez que decía eso en la noche.

-Está bien… como quieras… -lo vi sentarse en su cama y acercar sus manos a mi rostro.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello, luego mi frente, pronto llegaron a mis ojos y fueron bajando hasta tocar mis labios, los tocaba una y otra vez. Así que me aleje de repente.

-Buenas noches Ruben… -me dirigí a la puerta y salí de ahí. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme.

Al llegar a mi habitación, revisé el bolsito que llevaba. Mi walkie talkie estaba allí. Era tiempo de usarlo o al menos intentar ver de qué me servía.

-Emma? –murmuré y esperé.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones... si la odian, si la aman si quieren que la siga.**

**Saben que sus comentarios son mi alimento de escritora *-***

**Nos leemos pronto xD**

-**_PamiBlackJonas_**-


	2. 1936 y 1918

***Narra Emma***

-Lucen tan asustados! –Se escuchó luego una risa de la misma persona, que para mí, era misteriosa.

-Quién eres? –me atreví a preguntar sin alzar la mirada.

-Él es Carlisle… él es mi… -Edward había respondido esta vez. Me separe del abrazo y los miré a ambos. Y sabía la historia entonces. ¿Cómo no reconocí a Carlisle?

-…Padre. Soy su padre! Y vine a sacar a Edward de aquí! –respondió seguro de sí mismo. Mis ojitos hacían chispitas al ver a ese hombre al frente mío.

Claro que Edward era más lindo. Pero ya sabrás que la belleza de un vampiro es totalmente increíble. Traté de cuidarme para no babear el piso y me dediqué a concentrarme y responder.

-En-entonces? Qué estamos esperando? –miré a ambos.

Carlisle le paso unos vaqueros a su, ahora, hijo. Me voltee para que se los pusiera tranquilo, me percaté de que solo usaba los vaqueros. Andaba sin camisa. _Contrólate Emma. Contrólate_.

-Hijo. Cárgala y sígueme. –Ordenó el bello doctor.

Esperen. ¡¿Qué dijo qué? Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que estaba entre sus brazos. Sus fríos pero hermosos brazos. Me acurruqué y sonreí. Extrañamente me sentía cómoda.

-Cerraré mis ojos –susurré.

No sabré decir si me dormí por un lapso pequeño o qué, pero al abrir los ojos estábamos fuera del hospital y estaba aún en brazos de Edward. Iba caminando detrás de Carlisle, hacia un… ¡¿carruaje?

El conductor recibió una dirección a la cual ir y comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia algún lugar del cual yo aún no sabía. Al fin, llegamos a una humilde casa, entramos los tres, Edward y yo la observábamos fascinados. Era tan hermosa y acogedora. Hogareña.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar –El Dr. Llevaba una medio sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba algo satisfecho.

Tenía una pequeña chimenea en la sala de estar, y enfrente de esta habían dos pequeños sofás y una silla de madera. Cruzando la habitación estaba la cocina, creo. Debía decir que el Dr. tenía buen gusto. Había un pasillo al fondo, creo que quizá eso llevaba a las recamaras. Había unas 4 o 5 puertas cerradas.

-Wow…es hermoso! –Me apresuré a decir, sentándome en un pequeño sofá, de esos, de la época de 1900. Era algo duro, pero aún así era perfecto.

-Muchas gracias, jovencita.

-Emma –le corrigió Edward. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?. –Su nombre es Emma. Lo sé porque cuando me cambiaba escuché su nombre en su mente. –Se alzó de hombros con una medio sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Me ruboricé, mis mejillas estaban color carmesí y no creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda para ellos, más para Edward que es un _newborn_ después de todo. Miré hacia abajo, un tanto apenada.

-Mucho gusto, Emma –Ofreció su mano el Dr. Cullen. –Yo soy…

-Carlisle Cullen… -Alcé la vista y estreché su mano, sonriendo. Su cara era de confusión, pero eso me provocaba más risa. –Mucho gusto…

Edward me miraba con cara de niño confundido también, ahora como les iba a explicar cómo sabía tanto de ellos? Mi mente iba a mil por hora intentando descifrar una razonable explicación. Carlisle se sentó justamente en la silla de madera de al lado, mirándome fijamente, sabía que ya venían las preguntas.

-Cómo…es…que sabes mi nombre? –al fin preguntó.

-Bueno… -vacilé un instante.

-Viajaste en el tiempo? –ok, sonaba muy descabellado. No debí pensarlo. _Edward, sal de mi mente_, pensé. No me ayudaba en nada.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Edward.

-Tú…qué? –dijo el Doctor.

-Cariño? Carlisle? Eres tú? –una voz femenina se escuchó venir de las afueras de la casa.

-Sí, querida. Soy yo –Respondió. Esme. Claro estaba.

Observé, detenidamente, entrar a esa bella criatura por la puerta. Rayos! Cómo hacia Bella para no morir hiperventilando. Su belleza era abrumadora. El doctor se levantó a saludarla cariñosamente.

-Porqué mencionas tanto a esa tal Bella? –un susurro en mi oído por parte de Edward hizo que todo mi cuerpo brincara de un susto. No lo había visto moverse.

-Shh…! –me dediqué a decirle. Que no podía tener privacidad en mi mente?

-Claro, perdona. –volvió a disculparse.

Carlisle y Esme ya se habían terminado de saludar.

-Humana…? –Dijo Esme –Pero por qué la trajiste? Y más cuando corre peligro?

-No lo corre. Edward ha tenido un inmenso auto control.-aclaró Carlisle. –Además ella sabe de nosotros, creo que sabe mucho y estaba a punto de contarnos porqué. –hizo un ademán para que su _esposa_ se sentara en el otro sofá, que estaba a mi lado.

-Convertiste primero a Esme? –pregunté de pronto.

Las caras de shock de los que estaban a mi lado eran un poema completo. De veras no estaré soñando? O no es el chocolate que me ha hecho alucinar? Me volví a pellizcar. Nada. Todo era real.

Iba a ser un largo día. Les conté que había viajado desde un lugar muy lejano para ayudar a las personas con la epidemia de influenza y paré en ese hospital. Cómo sabía de los _vampiros_? Simple. Les dije que mi familia siempre hablaba de los vampiros y de su existencia. Qué más podía decir? Y sobre como sabía el nombre de Carlisle? Le dije que todos en el hospital me hablaron de él. Fue de verdad una tarde larga. Charlando con los tres.

Ahora por su parte. Me contaron que faltaba una más de la _familia_, Alice. Oh, la querida y extraña Alice. Me moría por conocerla. Al fin y al cabo, no sé porqué llegué a parar a este lugar, simplemente por qué comí chocolate y soy una loca? Cuál era exactamente mi misión aquí?

-Hola! –escuché a Alice decir cuando cruzó la puerta de la casa. Y no venía sola. Jasper!

-Alice, querida. Quién te acompaña? –Esme la recibió con un abrazo.

-Es Jasper… -ya lo sabía –lo veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin lo encontré –dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo el brazo de su amado. El cuál verdaderamente parecía _adolorido_.

Fue una noche larga también. Alice vió venir a Edward, pero jamás me vio venir a mí. Nos quedamos hablando toda la noche. Claro… parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, fue divertido. Me recordaba tanto a mí y a Ana cuando estábamos juntas. La extrañaba.

El dia siguiente fue lo mismo. Preguntas todavía sin responder por parte mía y por parte de los _Cullen._ Lo único feo es que Edward casi no me volvió a hablar. Espero que no haya leído ninguno de mis pensamientos, traté de bloquearlos lo más que pude, porque todos iban hacia él. _Booo _para mí.

En la noche, me quedé sola en la habitación de Alice, ya que fue a casar con Edward, Jasper y Esme. Me recosté es una cama improvisada que Carlisle hizo para que me sintiera cómoda al dormir, ya que los vampiros no duermen. Mi mirada se desvió un poco al bolsito que no había tocado desde que llegué y de repente comenzó a hacer ruiditos, lo cual me sobresalto. Me daba miedo tocarlo, pero me decidí por sacar lo que había dentro, que recordé que era el intercomunicador y escuché mejor los ruiditos que provenían de allí.

-Emma?...Estás ahí? Emma? –Era…era la voz de ANA!

-No, deje su mensaje después del tono…. BEEEP… -me contuve la risa al imaginarme a mi amiga rodando sus ojos.

***Narra Ana***

-Emma? –murmuré y esperé.

-Emma?.. –volví a decir. Nada, no había respuesta, pero no me dí por vencida. Eran las 6:00 pm por el amor de Dios.

-Emma?...Estás ahí? Emma? –y escuché un ruidito del otro lado de….la_…línea?_

-No, deje su mensaje después del tono…. BEEEP…-rodé mis ojos. Es que Emma estaba loca?

-No seas payasa! Responde… dónde estás? –sacudí el aparato que tenía entre mis manos, como si eso fuera a hacer que yo sacudiera a Emma para que reaccionara.

-Perdón!...Estoy en 1918… -soltó de una vez. ¿QUÉ? Estaba todavía más años atrás que yo? –Dónde estás tú?

-Estoy en la casa de Ruben. En 1936.

-QUÉ? – ese grito iba a despertar a todos.

-Shhh…

-Lo siento, lo siento… -murmuró esta vez.

-Emma, de veras, debes dejar de gritar tanto! –su risa se escuchó. –Ahora cuéntame cómo te ha ido con Edward?

-Bueno…errmm… estoy viviendo con él….Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper. Les inventé una historia totalmente disparatada. Gracias a Dios me leí el libro de _Twilight_ si no… no hubiera sabido que decir. –ambas nos reímos esta vez -…pero Edward no me habla, quizá piensa que estoy loca por lo que lee de mi mente –su tono de voz se volvió triste.

-Es que ya eres loca de nacimiento, Em… -me reí –dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a ti! –me alcé de hombros en medio de la oscuridad.

-Bueno, ahora cuéntame cómo te va con Ruben entonces! –sonaba tan raro que me preguntara eso. Ruben. Muy no real.

-Mejor cada día, al principio me llamo idiota, puedes creerlo? Y le estuve leyendo estos dos días. Y….

-Y qué Ana… y qué? –se le escuchaba emocionada.

-Y tocó mi rostro. No ha pasado gran cosa… -y era verdad.

-Oh… pues estamos igual entonces… pero te extraño babosa!

-Yo también! Pero aun no podemos regresar, quiero ver qué pasa con Ruben, no quiero que se mate… -nos quedamos en silencio. Escuché un ruido de afuera.

-Pero como volveremos? –Distraída por el ruido casi ni le puse atención a mi amiga.

-Emma, luego hablamos de eso. Debo irme de veras. –Y la señal se cortó.

Escondí el intercomunicador debajo de la almohada. Escuché como mi puerta se abría, estaba en medio de la oscuridad así que no podía ver nada. Observé una sombra moverse lentamente hasta ponerse de pie junto a mi cama.

-Ana..? –¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿La voz de Ruben? ¡¿Qué?

-Ru-ruben? Qué haces aquí? –sentí sus manos tanteando mi cama, como intentando meterse en ella.

-No…puedo dormir, puedo pasar la noche aquí? –me hice a un lado y lo dejé meterse ayudándolo a acomodarse.

-Ermm… si, pero…sin tocar nada… -e inmediatamente me voltee y cerré mis ojos.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, si?...Por fiiiisss!**

**Necesito mi alimento de escritora *-***

**Nos leemos pronto xD**

-**_PamiBlackJonas_**-


	3. Te Quiero

***Narra Ana***

En el último mes, he vivido en la casa de la familia Seldesthiere. Siendo honesta ha sido una muy buena experiencia, aunque un poco traumante. Ruben me sigue a todos lados, aunque a que lados puedo ir? Al rededores de la casa, sí. Y él conoce el lugar mejor que su propia madre que si puede ver. Increíble, no? Pero que puedo decir? No me incomodaba tanto que me siguiera, después de todo.

Una mañana, desperté estirando mis brazos. Siempre dormía tan bien en aquella cama, de repente me percate que allí estaba Ruben también. Ya él sabía que había despertado y acarició mi rostro con una de sus fuertes manos.

-Errmm… Srito. Seldesthiere, que hace aquí? –Debía llamarle así porque su madre lo demandaba, la última vez que me escuchó llamarlo por su nombre fue un total… caos.

-Ya te he dicho que detesto que me llames así… -tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mano aun en mi rostro.

-Lo siento, he de hacerlo –le respondí, inmediatamente retirando su mano suavemente y levantándome de mi cama de un salto. –No ha pensado en lo que diría su madre si lo encuentra aquí?

¿Qué rayos me importaba? Sabía que Ruben había comenzado a tener sentimientos por mí, como yo por él. Y me refiero a verdaderos sentimientos, no solo esa ridícula atracción que tenía al principio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno muy incómodo. Me mordí mi labio inferior. Seña que estaba nerviosa. Mientras que esperaba alguna respuesta o reacción de Ruben, suspiré de una manera escandalosa, creo yo.

-Estás bien? –preguntó a la carrerilla.

-Mmm…si, estpy muy bien –me reí nerviosamente y salí de la habitación.

Siempre había momentos incómodos y más que últimamente todos en la casa estaban muy ansiosos, ya que operarían a Ruben, hoy, de sus ojos. Eso significaban dos cosas; una, que vería por primera vez y segunda, que quizá no vería nunca.

Me mortificaba saber que al verme quizá ya no me quiera como lo hace ahora, de manera tierna, e inocente y mi físico no le importe en lo más mínimo. No soy fea, claro que no. Pero que si él no me veía bonita?

Me dirigí a la cocina a comenzar mi labor en la casa, ya que solo en las noches le leía a Ruben. Me comenzaba a preguntar si le volvería a leer alguna vez…

-Cuando termines aquí, ve a arreglar las habitaciones –ordenó la Sra. Seldesthiere. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera recibía paga por todas las cosas extras que hacía. Ugh. No tenía derecho.

-Buenos Días a usted también… -contesté de mala gana. Y habiendo terminado de lavar y acomodar los platos me dirigí hacia las habitaciones.

-Tengo miedo…-escuché decir a alguien al pasar por una recamara.

-Rub…es decir, Srito. Seldesthiere? –asomé mi cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

-Ana, tengo miedo! –dijo de nuevo, sentado en su cama. Tenía su rostro hundido entre sus manos.

Miré a ambos lados, la madre de él estaba afuera así que podía aprovechar unos momentos. Caminé hacia la cama de Ruben y me senté a su lado.

-No te preocupes, si? Vas a estar bien y además aquí estoy… -me acerqué a besarle su mejilla.

-Gracias –sonrió. Cómo deseaba que pudiera verme, pero a la vez no quería que me viera. Qué contradicción, ¿No? –Prométeme que nunca me dejarás…

-Claro que lo prometo, aquí voy a estar siempre que me necesites… -escuché un ruido y miré a la puerta, pero no había nadie. Me tranquilicé.

-Hay algo más que quiero decirte… -parecía como si de veras me estuviera mirando a los ojos, ¿cómo hacía eso?

-Y que será..?

-Te…quiero…

-Yo…yo…Ruben…que… -Y tenía que ponerme nerviosa en ese momento? –Yo también te quiero…

Juro que su sonrisa no había sido más hermosa antes. Le quería y mucho. Y ahora sabía que él también me quería. Podía ir y gritar en medio de la nada lo feliz que me sentía. Lentamente Ruben se había inclinado hacia mí y dejándome llevar me incliné también. El beso más perfecto de la historia acababa de ocurrir, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho en ese instante, lo juro. No podía creer que uno de mis sueños se había hecho realidad. Que ahora se veía interrumpido…

-Hazle un favor a todos y aféitalo –la voz de la madre de Ruben me sobresalto. Me levante de un brinco y asentí como esos perritos que uno pone en el auto y mueven su gigante cabeza de un lado al otro. Pero yo lo hacía nerviosamente.

Ayudé a Ruben a levantarse, la madre seguía aun ahí, observando todo. Algo que no esperaba, mientras lo guiaba al espejo que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, él tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sabía que la Sra. Seldesthiere estaba furiosa, pero en tanto a Ruben no le moleste, a mí tampoco.

Luego de haber terminado de ayudarlo a afeitarse, debía ir y seguir con mis deberes. Por desgracia mía.

–Por ahora me voy a asear las habitaciones, si? –me alejé de él nerviosamente y observándolo de forma detallada. Seguro que iba a ser la última vez que le vería antes de la operación. Él sonreía. Nunca se me borraría de la cabeza su sonrisa.

***Narra Ruben***

Será que mi madre no sabe respetar mis decisiones? Sí, sé que no puedo ver porque estoy…. ciego, pero no le da derecho a tratar de escoger o no, a mi _pareja_.

La quería a _ella_, sabía que Ana era para mí. Sé que al principio no la soportaba, pero era porque no la conocía. Cuando me di cuenta de que era dulce, atenta, cariñosa… perfecta, supe que me gustaba, aunque nunca la había visto, la apariencia no lo es todo.

Estaba un 100% seguro que hoy iba a salir bien la operación, ya no tenía tantas preocupaciones, porque sabía que ella me quería. Y a parte de todo, nos besamos. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

-_Después de la operación, una semana después_-

-Ana? Dónde está Ana? –grité lo más fuerte que pude. Aun no sabía si la operación había servido. Tenía unas vendas puestas.

_Prometió no dejarme. Prometió estar conmigo._ Pensé.

-Deja de gritar, hijo. Ella se fue. Simplemente no quiso quedarse. –Las palabras que pronunciaba mi madre no podían ser ciertas. Me había rehusado a creerlas. –Ahora trata de descansar que es tarde.

La escuché salir de la habitación. No sabía muy bien si estaba alucinando o qué pero escuché pasos, esos pasos entraban en mi habitación. Mi madre habrá olvidado algo aquí?

-Quién está ahí? –susurré.

-Yo…-respondió el intruso en un susurro. Lo único que me dieron ganas de hacer fue de reírme, ya sabía quién era. Sabía que no me dejaría.

-Porque no habías venido? Te extrañé, pensé que te habías ido! –confesé. Por más que no quería creer, lo terminé haciendo.

-Lo siento, de veras. Pero tu madre no dejaba acercarme a ti. Lo siento, Ruben! –Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado en la cama, comencé a tocar sus brazos.

-No te vayas. Quédate, si? –La hale hacia mí para que se recostara junto conmigo.

Sabía que esa noche dormiría mejor que cualquier otra.

***Narra Emma***

Definitivamente ha sido mi mes. De cierto modo.

La familia Cullen era la mejor familia que se pudiera ver en años. Sabía que no corría peligro de que me pasara algo así que, vivía con ellos tranquilamente.

Edward y yo hablábamos más, creo que le molestaba estar cerca de mí por el hecho de que era humana. Pero cuando pasábamos juntos eran momentos divertidos, por supuesto. Ya tenía sus ojos color bronce. Como me gustaba mirarle esos ojos, la verdad me gustaba mirarle a él.

-Te piensas que soy lindo, cierto? –dijo él mientras _corría_ a dentro de mi habitación. A la milésima de fracción de segundo se había colocado al lado de mi cama.

Le miré riéndome, siempre tenía que vigilar mi cabeza? _Edward, de verás puedes dejar de entrar en mi mente? Quiero privacidad!_ Pensé. Sabía que me escucharía y así parece haber sucedido.

-Lo siento, es que tengo simple curiosidad –se encogió de hombros a la vez que se sentaba en la cama. Su acento era tan… exquisito, me encantaba.

-Que curiosidad, Edward? Si ya lees mi mente de por sí, que necesitas saber? –me reí aún mirándolo, me preguntaba a qué se refería?

-Mmm…-vaciló por unos instantes –no sé muy bien cómo…. mmm… preguntarlo…

-Pues anda, solamente hazlo! Yo entenderé la pregunta –le aseguré, ya estaba ansiosa, qué diantres quiere saber?

-Bueno… -me miró, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban negros- qué es lo que…mmm… en realidad sientes por mí? –Desvió su mirada –Me intriga saberlo…

Sentí que mis latidos se aceleraban descontroladamente, cómo me preguntaba eso? Qué debía decirle? Si me lanzaba a besarle correría riesgo?

-Te lo pregunto porque me intriga saberlo, dime lo que sientes sólo eso –sonrió- Sí, correrías peligro si me besaras ahora mismo, no es seguro.

-Nunca podré sorprenderte con alguna respuesta? –le golpee levemente su brazo.

-Lo siento, es imposible no escuchar tus pensamientos…

-Y…porqué? –traté de dejar mi mente en blanco.

-Pues… simplemente lo es… -se dibujaba una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro cada vez que hablaba. –Ahora, me respondes mi pregunta?

-…bueno… creo que si siento algo por ti, pero es mejor olvidarlo no creo que tu también lo sientas? –me arrepentí de decir aquellas palabras.

-Tranquila, es lo que sientes. No pasa nada –miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular mientras hablaba –Yo también siento algo por…tí. Pero…

-Pero…? –hice una mueca.

-Emma, no podemos estar juntos… No soy bueno para ti, de veras –sentí que mi corazón se rompía en un montón de pedacitos.

-Pero…-las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Edward! Vámonos ya! –escuché a Jasper gritar. Iban de caza, Alice era la única que se quedaba en casa.

-Debo irme. Adiós, Emma –y ni siquiera lo vi desaparecer, diablos! Porqué corre tan rápido?

_Adiós, Edward_, pensé y me volví a tirar en mi cama dejando salir un suspiro. Alice apareció por la puerta de nuestra habitación. Hablamos toda la tarde y que puedo decir? La noche también.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews, necesito reviews, si?..!**

**Necesito mi alimento de escritora *-***

**xD**

-**_PamiBlackJonas_**-


	4. Te puedo ver

***Narra Ana***

Había pasado una semana entera sin ver a Ruben, la madre de él no me dejaba acercarme ni un centimetro a su habitación. Él me iba a odiar por no estar allí y ella lo sabía. Repudiaba que fuera así conmigo, ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Lo cierto es que la Sra. Seldesthiere ya no era como antes, y no me explicaba porqué. Con esto me refiero a que ahora el trabajo de toda la casa lo tenía yo, ¡Genial! Y solo por un simple resfriado, por eso ademas no me podía escabullir a ver a Ruben. Pero lo haría esto noche, lo iría a ver, eso me lo prometí a mí misma.

-Ana? Dónde está Ana? –escuché a Ruben gritar desde su habitación, su madre se había levantado solo para ir a verlo un momento.

Malodita sea! Iba a pensar que ya no le queria, pero debía esperar unos pocos minutos, quizá. Era solo cuestión de paciencia.

-Deja de gritar, hijo. Ella se fue. Simplemente no quiso quedarse. –Cómo le podía decir eso? Esque... arg! –Ahora trata de descansar que es tarde.

Escuché que salía de la habitación y lejos de ahí escuché un pequeño golpe, pero no le di importancia. Así que no lo dudé ni un segundo y me encaminé, de puntillas, a la habitación de _mi _Ruben_. _Abrí la puerta con cuidado, pero parece que él si se dio cuenta que alguien estaba allí.

-Quién está ahí? –escuché su voz, al fin. Se dirigía a mí. Suspiré de manera que solo yo misma me escuché.

-Yo…-Me salió un hilo de voz, estaba algo nerviosa por verle o al menos estar cerca suyo.

-Porque no habías venido? Te extrañé, pensé que te habías ido! -reclamó.

-Lo siento, de veras. Pero tu madre no dejaba acercarme a ti. Lo siento, Ruben! –Ya estaba cerca de su cama y comencé a subirme en ella a la vez que el tanteaba mis brazos. Un tipo de electricidad me recorrió completa, ya le tenía a mi lado.

-No te vayas. Quédate, si? –Me haló hacia él y me recosté a su lado, podía observar su rostro excepto por sus ojos, que los traía aún bendados.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que habia dormido en la misma habitación con la que soñé. Miré a mi alrededor y un brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura, noté que era de... Ruben. Sonreí al verlo abrazarme dormido, sabía entonces que no fue un sueño. Esque Ruben hasta cuando dormía no podía dejar de ser hermoso?

Me quedé contemplandolo allí un rato, preguntandome como será el color de sus ojos cuando se quite las vendas al fin y luego me percaté de que en cualquier momento podía ser descubierta por la madre de Ruben. Después de darle un pequeño beso en su frente, me deslicé de la cama suavemente y despacio para salir de incognita de aquel lugar y dirigirme a mi cama, ahora fría y sola. Mientras caminaba a mi destino no observé movimiento en la casa, era raro la Sra. Seldesthiere siempre se levantaba temprano. Aunque aún el cielo estaba algo oscuro.

Al fin y al cabo, misión cumplida. Nadie me descubrió. Caí dormida al tener contacto con mi cama.

Muy temprano, el doctor llegó para al fin quitarle el vendaje a Ruben. Me acerqué a la habitación en la que todos estaban reunidos.

-Ouch... ouch... mucha luz...-lo escuché quejarse y contuve mis ganas de reír.

-Entonces la operación fue exitosa... -dijo el doctor algo serio-...solo tienes que usar estos lentes mientras te acostumbras a la luz...-me asomé por la puerta y observé como Ruben se ponía los lentes o mejor dicho anteojos ya que eran oscuros -y...ahora...puedes despedirte, creo. -Un suspiro que soltó el doctor en ese momento alarmó a Ruben.

-De quién me tengo que despedir? De quién? -decía bastante asustado.

-Tu madre...-un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo-... murio anoche...

Quedé totalmente en shock. ¿Qué?

***Narra Emma***

Toda la noche le dimos vuelta al asunto de Edward. Alice me decía que él si me quería y que iba a venir conmigo, pero algo en mi me decia que dejara de pensar esas cosas. ¿A quién creerle? Era algo raro que en poco tiempo me enamorara de él, yo, la loquita y rara...enamorarme de un... _vampiro?_ Creo que es algo muy probable, pero pensar que él se enamoraria de mí, eso, eso es otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba sentada en una silla mientras Alice practicaba peinados, ya saben, para darme un aire diferente. Ella sabía mucho de moda y más la del momento, la de 1918. Me preguntaba como sería si viviera en mí época. Creo que se volvería loca con todo lo que tenemos allá.

-Emma, siempre me he preguntado... -empezó Alice.

-Si?

-Mmm... porqué vistes tan raro? -miré mi ropa y observe mi blusa y mis pantalones, que eran los que estaban en lo más, pero en mi año. 2010.

Me había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué le podría decir? Mi mente ya no me daba para eso, me habia quedado sin ideas, pero antes de que pudiera decir o balbucear algo escuchamos que los demás llegaban a casa.

-Luego iremos de compras, si? -río y me guiñó el ojo, que le pasaba? La pequeña vampira y luego fue tras de su amor; Jasper.

-Hola a todos! -Carlisle entró por la puerta principal seguido de Esme. -Muy bien chicos...traiganla -indicó el doctor.

Observé como entre Jasper y Edward traían a una mujer, bastante joven y estaba inconsiente. La colocaron en la habitación de Edward, ¿porqué justamente ahí?

-Porque ofrecí poner a Rosalie allí -respondió Edward.

Y aqui vamos de nuevo. Leyendo mentes y metiendose en donde no lo llamo. Esque no entendía que no le quería en mi mente, no le quería cerca por el momento.

-Tecnicamente si me llamaste... -y una de esas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento se dibujaba en su rostro, pero pronto se volvió serio.

Me crucé de brazos, vencida. No pense en nada más y me dirigí a mi habitación, también quería evitar que la nueva miembro de la familia no viniera corriendo a matarme asi que cerré la puerta de un golpe y recogí el intercomunicador para ver si Ana estaba por allí y saber como le estaba llendo.

-Anita? -susurré. Esperé un momento, si no contestaba era porque no tenia el aparato cerca o de seguro hacia sus cochinadillas con su chico. Pero... contestó!

-Emma? -su voz se quebró al llamarme. Se escuchaba algo asustada.

-Si, que diantres te paso?

-Bueno, es que... la madre de Ruben murió... -¿qué? Se ponía así ¿porqué? Ahora tenía paso libre con Ruben!

-Y porqué te escuchas asustada? -seguía sin entenderlo.

-Pues... simplemente por el hecho de que... Ruben me esta buscando...

-¿Qué? Donde estás metida? -ok, no le entendía nada. Me perdí.

-En un armario...

-Y porqué?

-Mmm... Ruben fue operado y ahora puede ver, pero tengo miedo de que me vea...no se... -esque tenía ganas de pegarle en su cabezota. (-_-')

-No seas payasa, Ana. Ya el te dijo que te quería por el amor del sagrado bebe Jesús! Pero y que paso con la mamá de él? -lo que me contaba estaba un poco desubicado la verdad.

-Ella... estaba alistandose para recostarse y dormir, y le dio un paro cardiaco, el doctor la ha encontrado hoy cuando llegó, y... -calló por un minuto- no estoy siendo payasa... tu que me dices? Cómo vas por alla? -comenzó a susurrar.

-Edward...ugh, mejor no hablamos de eso si? -suspiré y nos quedamos calladas.

-Em... Hablamos luego, si? escuché alguien entrar a la habitación... -ahora era un hilo de voz -...suerte con Eddie...

Y no tuve más señal. Me reí por como Ana llamó a Edward. Escuché a alguien abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me volteé y vi que era... Eddie. No me contuve la risa y me revolqué en mi cama, no tenía la mas mínima idea de porque me causaba tanta risa.

-Emma?...Puedo hablar contigo? -su tono serio hizo que mi risa se apagara. Me puse de pie, me comportaría como una engreída. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Que...quieres? -dije cortante.

Él camino hacia mí, acercandose de una manera peligrosa. GENIAL! Me iba a matar, ya seguro no me soportaba, los latidos que mi corazón tenía eran desenfrenados.

-Siento...la...necesidad de... -tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo una mueca, parecía mas de dolor que otra cosa -...protegerte, no tengo... ni quiero... estar lejos de...-me miró con sus ojitos bronce, y tenía una mirada cálida y profunda. Me derretía enfrente de él, aunque el fuera frío como piedra -..tí...

-Entonces...no lo estés...-sabía que mi rostro era un poema total, porque el sonrió y ¿QUÉ?... me besó!

Ok, quedé totalmente desubicada, su aliento me mareaba, pero eso era bueno. Simplemente, era perfecto. No esperaba que hiciera eso, ni tampoco que se separara tan rápido de mí. Supongo que yo siendo humana le costaba más estar así de cerca de mi.

-No te lo esperabas, eh? -preguntó riendose.

-Deja de urgar en mi mente Edward Anthony Cullen -le regañé riendo también.

Esque ahora puede leer mi mente todo el rato que quiera, me declaro oficialmente suya, suya y de nadie más. Aun me preguntaba si la barra de chocolate que comí antes de aparecer aquí tenía alguna fuerte droga, porque si era así, esperaba que eso siguiera teniendo efecto y nunca terminara.

-Barra de chocolate?...Estás demente...-dijo mientras me abrazaba. -Pero amo que seas así...

Ama? AMA? Sentí cuando asintió con su cabeza.

-Y también me declaro oficialmente tuyo... -rió y se alejó de mí, rompiendo el abrazo.

-LO SABÍA!- escuchamos a Alice. Entró en la habitación saltando, parecía una niña. Ambos la miramos raro. -Lo siento, la verdad vine a decirles que Rosalie despertó...

-Lo sé, escuché sus pensamientos, ya vamos para allá -y Alice salio de allí, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

***Narra Ruben***

Mi madre... se había _ido_ para siempre? Nunca la vi, ni la veré. Es cierto me sacaba de mis casillas muchas veces, pero seguía siendo mi madre. El doctor se fue un rato después, ahora me preguntaba donde estaba Ana, me sentía tan solo. Odiaba ese sentimiento.

-Ana? -caminé por los pasillos de la vacía casa. Buscando y buscando.

Comenzé a escuchar susurros en una habitación, así que decidí entrar en ella.

-Ana, sé que estas aquí! No quieres que te vea? -lo que me faltaba para sentirme peor.

La observé salir de un cajón... armario o lo que sea que estaba viendo. Y... WOW, era perfecta, mejor de como me la había imaginado.

-Esta bien, pero no te asustes si? -caminó fuera con su mirada baja.

-Eres bella, porqué tanto miedo tontita? -la halé hacia mí y la abracé. Miré, luego, a sus ojos y besé su frente.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí, se veía hermosa y adorable, también. Ahora debía tenerla siempre a mi lado y jamás dejarla ir. _Jamás_. La acerqué aún más a mí y la besé, sus labios se ajustaron a los míos a la perfección. No pude evitarlo y sonreí cuando la besaba.

-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando... -susurró ella en mis labios, la miré a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, apreté mis labios contra los de ella de nuevo.

Era tan bueno poder hacer eso. No tienen ni idea.

Los días pasaron y no me sentía tan desolado y triste como pense que iba a estar. Todo eso gracias a Ana, me enseña cada día a como ponerle una sonrisa a la vida y no preocuparse.

-Amor, son las 8 de la mañana... déjame dormir más... -decía ella adormecida, esque simplemente quería aprovechar cada minuto junto a ella.

-Vamos, me prometiste enseñarme a patinar en la nieve... vamos! -esperé a que se sentara y le besé sus ojitos y toda su carita completa. No duró mucho en despertarse por completo.

Sonreí.

***Narra Edward***

Con los días, Rose se volvió un poco menos insoportable. Estaba algo amargada, y sus pensamientos eran de odio hacia Emma. Ya me tenía simplemente harto.

-Tratala bien, Rosalie -Demandé cuando la escuché alzar la voz y maldecir a Emma.

-No puedo, Edward. NO PUEDO! -Observé como se dirigía bastante malhumorada hacia mi habitación.

Si, ahora se adueñó de mi cuarto, no entendía que se creía. Carlisle estaba un poco mal cuando pensó que ella iba a ser para mí. Me reí de solo pensarlo. _"No entiendo a esa... no le he hecho nada. ¿Que rayos le pasa? Ugh." _Eso pensaba constantemente _mi novia_. Sí, eso era. Amaba que lo fuera, la amaba a ella. Esque me hace sentir como nunca nadie me hizo sentir en mis cortos 17 años de vida, que ahora van a ser eternos.

-Ignorala, si? No tienes porqué hacerle caso -ma acerqué a abrazarla.

Me hacía sonreir el hecho de que su corazón se aceleraba al tener contacto conmigo.

-Sabes? -comenzó. -Me preguntaba si... _-"...algún día podré ser como tú...no no...si podré ser vampiro?... mmm... no no"_ ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-No...-le dije de una vez. ¿Cómo se iba a convertir en un mounstruo como yo? Jamás dejaría que eso pasara, nunca.

-Pero...-me miró con esos ojos cafés chocolate que tenía.

-Pero nada Emma, eso no entra en discusión -y me dirigí fuera de la casa. ¿Cómo me iba a perdir ser eso? Ugh.

* * *

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo...! **

**Les ha gustado? Eso espero. Pronto se pondrá más interesante.**

**y eso será cuando_..."two worlds collide_"? xD ok, no haha.**

**Solo esperen y verán a que me refiero. **

**Espero sus reviews. ^****-^**

**xD**

-**_PamiBlackJonas_**-


End file.
